


Good Morning

by Saints_Dead_Girl



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: African Special, Been a while since I wrote anything, Episode Related, Episode: S19 e6 & e7 Top Gear (UK), First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Shaking off the dust, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saints_Dead_Girl/pseuds/Saints_Dead_Girl
Summary: James wakes up early to find some one had slipped in to bed with him with out him knowing.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and the first one I've done in a while to be honest. So I don't feel confidant with it, but couldn't snuff out the plot idea till I typed it up. Just shaking off the dust. I hope you enjoy.

James slowly woke feeling uncomfortably hot. Boiling even. Yet in his still half sleep daze, he chalked it up to the African heat shining down on his car and tried to hang on to sleep; even if for a moment longer. It wasn’t until he went to move in to a cooler spot under his blanket did he notice the extra body under it with him.

His eyes now open wide, he looks around at first seeing nothing. Only his tool bench and that the sun hadn’t yet started to rise, signaling it was still early. However, just below his field of vision, and hidden just under his blanket, peeked out some wild deep brown hair. Carefully he lifts the edge of the blanket to expose who the hair belonged to. Though he had a sinking feeling he already knew. After all, there were only a hand full of people around small enough to fit in to the cramped space with him.

“No way…”

Sure enough, as soon as the blanket was up enough, he found his assumption to be correct. Richard Hammond was in his car – in his bed with him, sleeping soundly. Nestled in to his chest with his arms tucked in tightly in between them. Now fully awake, James can also feel their legs are intertwined deeper under the covers. Not only that, there was the un-mistakable feeling of something stiff pushing against his hip.

Out of some sick sense of curiously that he would no doubt kick himself for later, he lifts the cover just a bit more. Again his assumptions were proven correct and Richard’s swollen manhood was firmly pressed in to his skin. In a panic, James starts to look around, desperate for a way out of this situation without waking his friend, and with other the other more loud-mouth one noticing.

His back was firmly pressed against the inside wall of his car with Richard hanging on to him to stop from falling off. No way of going over him or out the door at his head less he let Richard fall. He couldn’t go through the sunroof either because that would require him to cut the car on. The hatchback door was closed, and unless he suddenly became as boneless as a worm, wiggling down and out of that door was out of the question.

It’s during this search that Richard decides to start to stir and imitatively James freezes and drops the blanket, again hiding Richard’s face.

Richard wakes slowly. Groaning softly as he tries to stretch out and inadvertently rubs deeper against James’ leg drawing out a deeper moan. In his still half sleeping stupor, Richard must think he’s dreaming and continues to rut on his leg. Even going so far as to wrapping his hands around his hips to pull him closer and trust harder.

James stays as motionless as he can. Holding his breath and closing his eyes tightly, praying to the gods that be that his wasn’t happening. That his sleeping friend wasn’t about to rub one out on his leg. That the fizzing he felt wasn’t real or that it wasn’t connected to the first prayer. But all of Richards moaning and grinding had indeed started to take its effect on him. The small whimper that slipped proved as evidence. Quickly after, he tried to think of other things, dead kittens, naked old ladies, Jeremy’s face, anything that would kill the growing fire in his groin Richard was causing, but all he could do was feel his own lower half reacting against his wishes. Pulling out another accidental moan.

However, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Too afraid to look, James gingerly opens one eye, then the other before glancing down. He stays frozen and prays that Richard just went back to sleep. That he didn’t notice he was in bed with someone and that he could still somehow manage to slip out without being seen. But that hope came crashing down as soon as some small, thin fingers slipped up from under the blanket, and pulled it down just enough to uncover a large set of very brown and very confused eyes looking back up at him.

James could feel the panic running through Richard as his whole body starts to tense up and starts to look around to fully assess the situation. Once he’s done, he looks back up at him desperate for answers but clearly to terrified or embarrassed to ask. So they silently lay there for a moment.

James knows that he could easily explain everything as Richard sleepwalking or drunkenly mistaking James’ car for his own. That they could dismiss anything that happened as an accident. After all you can’t blame a man for what he does in his sleep. They could awkwardly laugh this off and then never talk about it again. He could wash it all way, but something about Richard’s helpless expression in place of his normal boisterous one stops him.

So he doesn’t.

Instead of doing what he knows he should do, James does what his heart – and another part of him - tells him to do. He moves slow and wearily, rising up just enough to press a soft, chaste kiss to the other man’s trembling lips. Then backs away to gage Richard’s reaction. Yet, as far as he can see, there isn’t one.

While he waits to see if Richard will beat the snot out of him or run, he is suddenly aware of his heart beating against his ribs, the dryness in his throat, and how unbelievably stupid what he just did was. Out of nervous habit, James licks his lips to savor the fleeting taste before he puts an end to this like he should have done in the first place.

Yet, when the doe eyes of Richard flick down to watch is mouth, then back up at him with a shaky breath. James tentatively reaches under the covers and takes the smaller man by the hips. Giving them a small tug to pull him closer and forcing Richard’s bulge to rub against his thigh like earlier.

Richard’s eyes flutter close and he lets lose another moan. So James does it again, and again. He keeps doing it till Richard’s hand slip down over his own and stop him. Fearing the man came to his senses, and hurt he let it go on this long only to stop short. James starts to pull away till he feels Richard grab his hands firmly.

He glances up to see Richard panting and gnawing on his lip while watching him closely. He’s about to open his mouth to speak when Richard closes the gap, kissing him deeper than the kiss before. “Just gimme a sec.” he breathes.

James can only nod weakly.

Richard then, rather skillfully, removes his own sleep pants before looking up to silently ask him if he could remove James’ too. James nods and raises his hip to help and Richard pushes them down as well. He does this all without leaving the small cot, or the safety of their shared blanket. Once he had rid them of the final barrier of clothing, he settled back in place and wrapped his small hand around James. Stroking out a less then manly moan.

“That bad, huh?” Richard chuckles softly.

“I don’t know,” James takes a deep breath to collet himself enough to boldly slide his hand down Richards back, over his firm arse, and thigh, till he can grab the crook of his knee and pulled it over his hip. Also pulling out Richard’s own pathetic whimper once their erections touch, “you tell me.” He smirks.

Richard tries to think of a comeback but before he can, James had removed his hand from him and started stroking them together in long fluid motions. “Oh fuck,” he moans as his finger twist around James’ shirt.

James knows they are pressed for time. The other will be getting up soon and they had to hurry up so Richard could sneak out of his car and back to his own before anyone noticed. Even so, he still wanted to make this last and feel as good as it could for Richard. “Tell me what you need.” He says in to his wild bed head hair.

Richard’s hot breath against his neck is already driving him closer, “F-faster, oh fuck faster, James. Please!” James happily complies. “Yes, like that. Oh god, I’m close!”

“Me too,” James huffs.

A few strokes later James can feel Richard thrusting up to meet his hand. Desperate for more friction. “James…” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, Richard?”

He moves back from James’ chest to look up at him eyes full blown and face flushed pink. “Kiss me.”

For a split second, time stood still for James. And in that split second he saw just how beautiful Richard truly was. With his wispy hair standing up in all directions. Coffee brown eyes always full of live and vigor. Bright smile with soft plush lips. Gorgeously tanned skin and tone body. Why hadn’t he realized it sooner?

James dips down and kisses him heartily. Trying to express all these new found feelings with his mate in hopes that maybe… just maybe, he would see something in him and this wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

Slick tongues twist together and teeth clash as Richard franticly holds on to James while he steadily brings them to the edge together. “James… James wait, I’m gonna- I can’t-”

“Just do it.” He says in between kisses, “I’m right behind you.”

Richard is barely able to nod before James can feel him shutter and warm beads of cum coat his hand. True to his word, and thanks to Richard’s breathy moans, James follows suit and adds his seed to the mess in between them.

Breathless, and spent they lay there in bliss till James’s alarms sounds. “Shit, uh, hang on.” He leans over Richard and quickly turns it off before it has a chance to wake anyone. He then falls back in place and looks down at a very content looking Richard, “Uh… Morning.” He says nervously while whipping his hand clean on the sheets.

Richard scoffs, pulls himself up by James’ shirt and kisses him passionately. “Hmm,” he hums while licking the taste of the kiss off before smiling brightly. “Good Morning to you too.”

“Yes, well, not that I want you to but…”

“I should go?”

James chuckles half-heartedly. “Yeah, but - I um,”

“want to do this again?” he asks as he works his pants up.

He sighs, thankful Richard is more comfortable with this then him. “Yes, very much.”

“Then,” he gives one last kiss, “I’ll see you in the morning.” With that he rolled out of the tiny one-person cot and slipped out of the car just as the sun broke over the horizon. Leaving James laying in a bed soiled by their passion.

~*~*~

Later that night, and long after everyone had passed out drunk, James laid in bed wondering if Richard would really come or if that had been one of the most realistic dreams ever. The day had been normal enough for him to wonder if the whole thing had ever even happened. His only evidence he had to prove it did, were the dirty sheets he had stuffed away in his tool bench. He was about to give up hope and try to sleep when a small rapping on his window caught his ears. With a knowing smile, James sits up and opens the hatchback door for his lover.

“Hi,” Richard whispers fondly as he quickly climbs in and closes the door behind him. “Miss me?”

“Pssh, me miss you?” James grins while pulling the arrogant man in for a deep kiss. Of course he missed him, but he would never tell him that. “Don’t count on it.”


End file.
